Liam "Lanks" McCoy
Liam "Lanks" McCoy is one of three main party members in LISA: The Hopeful. He is classified as a "Wuss", described as "An honest to goodness dweeb who's just kind of there." He serves the role of a support character, with a focus on healing, buffs and debuffs. Being physically weaker compared to his two friends, Beltboy and Cyclops, he constantly relies on them for guidance and protection. Background Name: Liam "Lanks" McCoy Fighting Art: Raw Emotion Past Occupation: Burger Flipper Likes: Sports cars Favorite Food: Carrot sticks Most Hated Thing: Conflict Appearance and Personality As his name implies, he is a lanky man, donning a red shawl with a skin colored stripe, covering only his shoulders. He has a big red nose and wears circular spectacles. Overview Lanks starts out as a rudimentary party member, capable of healing and delivering fire damage, but as he levels up he quickly gains more and more useful skills, such as his Irritating Poke ability, which has a decent chance of inducing Pissed and his Rousing Applause ability, which is a cheap full party heal that is readily available, eventually when he gains his Speech abilities, his Helping Hand, and his Fire Ball 3, he becomes one of the most useful party members in the game, he also becomes even more powerful on his own route as he gains the ability Persevere (Which Induces the unstoppable status effect, which regenerates 8% of his HP, 5% of his SP, triples his DEF, and multiplies his SDF by 2 and half, and also halves all damage taken from Joy Mutants) and his Emotional Overload (A enhanced version of Fireball 3 that induces burning consistently and is capable of inducing depression) and Triple Fireball (an enhanced fireball skill that hits 3 random enemies or 3 times), plus, on the Rodriguez route, his ability to induce the stat-enhancing Inspired status effect, combined with Rodriguez's ability to induce the Diligent status effect make him and his boss a match made in heaven. Quotes "S-sir!" - Liam's first line "But... Clyde!" - Liam, upon being betrayed by Clyde on his own route Battle Lanks plays similar to Terry Hintz from LISA the Painful, in which he starts off with a fairly weak healing move. Like Terry, he does gain more useful skills the more he levels up, which includes moves that poison or pisses off enemies, and a more stronger healing move, among others. He has the lowest health pool (second to Reginald) of the starting characters, and has a very weak basic attack, which is a slap that does double digit damage at best. With that in mind, it is better to utilize Lanks' skills and only attack when absolutely necessary. Another one of Lank's drawbacks is that his skills get pretty costly even at level 1 In Lanks' Route he will get these following skills: Battle Quotes Tips * Due to Lanks' costly skills and the fact that cola isn't really common, it's best to have him equip The Hottest Mag if you find it. Trivia * Lanks will get injured on the head early in the game, earning a head wound that stays with him. Unless the player opts to take the Rodriguez route in pain mode. * Liam, alongside his companion Beltboy, is around twenty one (21) to twenty nine (29) years old. Source. * He's weak to Rough attacks and resists Gentle and Loving attacks, reflecting how his home life before the White Flash was much better than that of his friends, and he never suffered the kinds of hardships Clyde or Benny did before the White Flash. * Lanks is the tallest out of all the party members in Lisa the Hopeful. Source. * It's heavily implied that Liam suffers from depression. * A dichotomy to Clyde's route, in order to enter the Lanks route, you must pick all upper dialogue options whilst talking to your friends in the Sportsdome. * It's implied that during his encounter with Craig Fuchs (an encounter completely averted on the Rodriguez Route), he suffered sexual assault at Craig's hands. This is further confirmed by how Liam mentions the Lovelies having 'done things to him' when he's spoken to in the Sportsdome during the last bracket when given the upper dialogue options. * In his attacking sprites, his head wound seemingly disappears. * One of his drop quotes refers to finding mags after the battle, though ironically, this quote can appear even if no mags were obtained. * Lanks is the only character to have two completely different Joy Mutant sprites.Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Rodriguez's Gang